In a wireless network, a backhaul (backhaul) is used by a core network to transfer voice and data traffic to a base station side. Specifically, in a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) network, a backhaul is a link between an evolved base station (eNodeB) and an evolved packet core (Evolved Packet Core, EPC). A user equipment (User Equipment, UE) accesses a mobile network through a radio access network (Radio Access Network, RAN) to obtain a service.
When a user browses a web page by using a UE, the UE sends a service request to an eNodeB to request service data, where the service request is sent by the eNodeB to a service provider (Service Provider, SP) server on a core network side. A device on the core network side completes charging the UE for the service data requested by the UE. Next, the SP server sends the service data requested by UE to the eNodeB, and the eNodeB sends the service data to the UE.
As a result, no matter whether a same UE requests or different UEs request same service data, the SP server needs to send the service data to the eNodeB each time, which causes huge data traffic on a Backhaul and occupies a large amount of Backhaul bandwidth resources.